


soy loca con mi tigre

by catmanu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: And Now For Something Completely Different, Degradation, Long-Distance Relationship, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Shakira Ex Machina, Strap-Ons, Switching, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, pegging (mentioned), switchy bicon Geri is canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmanu/pseuds/catmanu
Summary: We both know how much you love sucking cock,Shak says, running her finger softly along his cheek. All he can do is look up at her, his mouth wrapped around it, and nod.  Can't even think of a fucking word to say for maybe the first time in 33 years.Your eyes are beautiful right now,she continues.Mycock.Sergio always has to get a word in.He loves suckingmycock.Sergio's,Shak agrees.Not just any.He shakes his head like a dumb puppy trying to dry off.  Not just any, no.Show us then, amor, Shak whispers, and her fingers are tracing around the tops of his ears, skimming across the folds where they're most sensitive.  He jolts against the bed.  If she keeps doing that--Show us how much you love it.
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos, Gerard Piqué/Shakira, Gerard Piqué/Shakira/Sergio Ramos, Gerard Piqué/Shakira/Sergio Ramos/Pilar Rubio (vaguely implied)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 37





	soy loca con mi tigre

**Author's Note:**

> Mil gràcies to my best friend [roosebolton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roosebolton), who started this whole thing.
> 
> This references some things mentioned in my fic [Shakira Ex Machina,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759030) so be sure to read that if you haven't already!
> 
> And of course, the title comes from "Loca," by the one true queen herself.

They plan their outfits—or lack thereof—carefully. He’s in his tightest black boxer briefs and nothing else, and Shak has on one of his jerseys from the 2012-13 season rolled up around her waist and tied in a cute knot so it fits better. As for below her waist, well…that’ll come later.

They greet Sergio on the MacBook screen with Geri sprawled out on his stomach and Shak equally sprawled on top of him, her chin resting on his head. Now that he’s cut his hair short again, he feels every sensation _more_. He has the feeling it’s going to take him a while to recover from whatever happens tonight. _Quique’s not gonna approve_ , he thinks idly for a moment, but _fuck_ that thought. He has the sex life he deserves, that’s for fucking sure, and that’s worth being spaced-out at practice the next day.

“Shakira, with all due respect…you couldn’t have worn a different shirt for me?”

“Really? That’s how you greet my Shaki? You fucking assh—” Shak slaps her hand over Geri’s mouth before he can finish telling Sergio what he thinks of him, and he whines furiously against her palm. Sometimes he doesn’t much care for her particular brand of pacifism.

“Don’t start with that, otherwise you two will be going at it all night. And _not_ in the way I like to see.”

They both sigh. Well, she has a point.

“Where’s Pilar?” Geri asks. 

“Ramosito is giving her some hell tonight.”

“Could be Ramosit _a_ ,” Shak interrupts.

“Could be. She’s not feeling well, so she told me to go have fun without her. I have to report back, though.”

“Yeah? Report back on what?” Geri asks. Shak has slid off him and is lying next to him now, pressing her cheek to his to stare at Sergio. He nips at her ear and she giggles.

“On what? What do you think? Is your brain smaller than your dick or what?”

“Here you go _again_ ,” Shak sighs. “You two need a zookeeper, or something. A lion tamer.”

Geri rolls his hips against her side automatically, more than half-hard even though nothing’s happened yet. The way he and Sergio fuck, all teeth and curses and pheromones and no stopping for air, well—she’s not _wrong_. He kind of hopes they do look like animals when they go at it, which might be weird, but he’s suddenly into it. He’s into _anything_ and _everything_ tonight, and he finds himself grinding against Shak again.

“ _Geriiiii,_ slow it _down_ ,” she’s saying, but if he’s built for anything he’s built for _movement,_ so he rolls Shak flat onto her back and crawls on top of her and kisses her for Sergio to enjoy.

“How come you don’t kiss _me_ like that?”

Geri turns to look at him. “Maybe if you quit Real I would.”

“You don’t deserve me,” Sergio starts, but then Shak gives Geri an unnecessarily hard shove and he collapses onto the bed.

“I said _none of that_ ,” she says, moving off-camera. “Play nicely with each other while I get ready, okay, queridos?”

A drawer opens and closes, and there’s a clinking sound or two, and now Geri has an idea of what the plan for tonight might be. He stretches out on his side. “What do you think of my haircut, Sergio?”

There’s so much warmth and want in Sergio’s eyes that it’s hard to miss even on a computer screen. “It’s fucking hot,” he says. “I hate to compliment someone who plays for Barcelona, but I’d like to kiss your head right now.”

“Awww, you’re so _brave,_ ” Geri says. “So tough and courageous, complimenting a Barça player. You deserve a medal for your effort.”

“I probably shouldn’t have,” Sergio starts, but Geri’s already distracted, noticing some things he doesn’t like.

“Why are you wearing so much clothing?” he asks. 

“I thought my ugly tattoos hurt your eyes?”

“Take off your fucking shirt,” he hisses. Sergio obeys. When Geri uses just the right tone of voice, even Sergio fucking Ramos is obedient. 

The sight of Sergio’s abs is a welcome one, and Geri sighs, content.

Shak’s down at the foot of the bed, fiddling with the… _equipment,_ but suddenly she’s back behind him, peeking up at the screen from around his shoulder. Her curls softly tickle his bare chest and the smooth leather of the harness she’s now got on rubs against his back and with this all happening while he’s staring into Sergio’s wide eyes, his heart is starting to pound a little bit. “You might like to know that got him a little harder.”

“Well that shouldn’t be a fucking surprise,” Geri says. “You’ve watched me fuck him, what did you think it was, an optical illusion?—Hey, stop laughing!” Sergio’s practically giggling over there in Madrid. 

“Wanna see?” Shak grabs the laptop and shoves it down the bed, centering it right on his proudly straining cock. He’d really like to get naked already, but it almost feels like that’s not his call to make.

“Lose the underwear, Piqué,” Sergio says, reading his mind like he sometimes does. “What good is a treasure like that if you keep it hidden?”

“Well put,” Shak agrees. She slides her hand underneath the waistband and nudges them down before Geri even has a chance to react. It’s going to be one of _those_ kinds of nights, and at this realization, adrenaline comes galloping through his chest and racing up his throat and down into his hands, fingers, feet, everywhere.

“Mmmmm,” Sergio says. Shak’s back down at the foot of the bed. “Move closer so I can taste.”

“You’re crazy,” Geri gasps out. His heart is beating _really_ fast now. He might die of a heart attack before the Real Sociedad game. He hopes Clement is ready to take over for him permanently. “You want to pretend to taste it? Weirdo.”

“So taste it yourself then,” Sergio says, trying to sound casual and bored even though he’s obviously anything _but_ that. And Geri’s got no idea why he does this—since when does he take orders from Sergio Ramos?—but he follows Sergio’s directions exactly, rubbing his fingers across the tip of his cock and through the drop or two of stickiness there. Whatever, it’s not like he’s never tasted this before, and he’ll remember Sergio’s reaction forever.

“Jesus, why was that so fucking hot?” Sergio whispers. 

“Cause you’re a degenerate?” Geri whispers back.

“Breaking out the showoff w—” Sergio’s mouth drops open, stopping him from finishing his sentence. Shak has reappeared with her dick fully strapped on and ready to go, and Geri realizes Sergio’s never seen this in person before.

They’ve got two of these fake dick things. The one Shak is now proudly showing off is the one for his mouth. This way they don’t have to stress overly hard about cleanliness, plus, this one is a little bigger than the one that goes… _elsewhere_. “Your big mouth needs a big....hmmm?” Shak had said when it first arrived at their house. He hasn’t yet been able to fault her logic.

“Uhhhh…you…uh. Wow. Damn. Cool.”

Geri can’t even make fun of Sergio for this reaction. “Right? It works for her.”

“I mean, she’s _told_ me some of what you do for fun, I told you that on your birthday, but man, it’s different seeing it in person. Man. Wow.”

“I think you’re being a little dramatic, Sergio,” Shak says.

“Hey, shhhh,” Geri says. He puts his hand over _her_ mouth—payback for before. “I like hearing him enjoy you.”

He’s still lying on his side, staring at the screen and admiring Sergio’s face, so he doesn’t see Shak’s hand coming out of nowhere until it’s wrapped firmly around his cock. He twitches as she jerks it— _one two three_ times—and practically _yells._ “ _Fuck!—don’t_ —stop it—”

“ _Shhhhh!_ ” Shak and Sergio say in unison. 

“Does he have to be so fucking loud?” God, Sergio is _such_ a pain in the ass. 

“I’m about to make him stop,” Shak says, “but honestly, you’re no better than he is.”

“Yeah? And neither are you.”

“Fuck! Now _you_ two need to stop,” Geri groans. He’s lying there with his cock uncomfortably throbbing and leaking and it’s like they’ve _forgotten_ about him, for fuck’s sake. 

“He’s right,” Shak says. “Come, querido.” She leans back against their pillows, adjusts the laptop screen, and slaps her thighs. “Crawl to me.”

They have done this before, of course, but not for an audience. Geri gets up on all fours and looks sideways at Sergio, whose mouth and eyes are equally wide. “Go,” he mouths, at Geri, and impatiently reaches down to give his own cock a few tugs.

Geri _goes_.

He drops down to wrap his lips around the head of Shak’s fake cock, which for all the pleasure it’s probably about to bring the three of them, might as well be real. It tastes funny for a moment, and feels cold, and then all that’s out of his mind.

Shak creeps her fingertips over his scalp softly, lovingly.

 _We both know how much you love sucking cock,_ she says, running her finger softly along his cheek. All he can do is look up at her, his mouth wrapped around it, and nod. Can't even think of a fucking word to say for maybe the first time in 33 years.

 _Your eyes are beautiful right now,_ she continues.

My _cock._ Sergio always has to get a word in. _He loves sucking_ my _cock._

 _Sergio's,_ Shak agrees. _Not just any._

He shakes his head like a dumb puppy trying to dry off. Not just any, no.

 _Show us then, amor,_ Shak whispers, and her fingers are tracing around the tops of his ears, skimming across the folds where they're most sensitive. He jolts against the bed. If she keeps doing that—

_Show us how much you love it._

He’s frozen. It’s not a feeling he’s ever used to. It frightens him a little, but this kind of frightened is one that makes his cock feel hot and heavy and twitch against their blanket.

 _Show us,_ Sergio whispers, and Shak has her palm resting on the back of his head but she’s not going to push it down, she won’t have to, because he does it himself. He thinks about Shak but also about Sergio, about how often he’s sucked Sergio off, in how many rooms and cities and even countries, in random bathrooms and a couple closets and even once in his stupid fucking white-shirted team’s dressing room at the Bernabéu, and how he can do to Sergio what Sergio can’t do to him and take almost his whole cock down his throat, which he’s extremely proud of thank you _very_ much, and—

_Fuck, look at him go, fuck._

_Haven’t you seen him do this to you?_

_Yeah, but this is different. Like—it’s not real but he loves it anyway._

_Geri, are you imagining Sergio?_ Shak’s voice is so sweet. The sound shoots right through his cock like a lightning bolt. He gives her a very desperate _“Mmmhmm.”_ Spit is gathering at the corners of his mouth as he thinks about what Sergio likes, dragging his teeth gently along the underside, kissing the tip softly before plunging his mouth back down. 

_I didn’t know you were such a slut, Geri. Damn, all of La Roja would crack up if they knew._

_Don’t use that word, Sergio. It’s degrading._

_Sure, but isn’t that kind of the point of this?_

Leave it to Sergio to figure that out. The tips of Geri’s ears burn and he digs his nails into Shak’s thigh. She uncurls his fingers gently and squeezes his hand. _You’re doing great. So great._

 _Fuck._ The arousal in Sergio’s voice is so thick and heavy Geri can almost feel it. _Jerk yourself off for me? For us, I mean._

 _He can do it for you, it’s alright,_ Shak says, and when he lifts his hips off the bed so he can finally grab his poor, tortured cock, all three of them gasp a little. He fucks his fist the way he’d fuck Sergio if he were there—impatiently, almost angrily, just at the edge of losing control. Shak wraps her leg around his back. _She’s_ certainly enjoying herself. 

_You can take more in,_ Sergio says. _I see you do it all the time. Deep throat her, Geri, come on._

 _Yes yes yes_ Geri thinks as he relaxes his throat, his mind almost a blank, and once he gets just a little more cock in his mouth, he starts losing whatever rhythm he’s been managing to keep up. His fingers are clenching hard around his cock. His palm is wet. He moans low in his throat and so does Shak and so does Sergio. Sometimes when he’s _really_ overstimulated he can’t keep his bilingual brain straight and he hears one of them, or both of them, murmur _Mira, que cosa bonita_ …and it takes him a second to realize that’s what they’re saying and that’s what they’re calling _him._

 _When you two do this, do you let him touch himself?_

_Let him?_ Sergio is incredulous. _Geri does what he wants._

_Hmmm. What do you think he wants right now?_

_Come on, listen to him, what do you think he wants?_

Shak laughs softly and tickles his neck, but both her legs are tightening around his back now, and he knows no one is particularly in control of themselves at this point. _You can, Geri, if you want._

He growls around Shak’s cock Sergio’s cock the cock filling up his entire mouth and lets himself fuck his fist into oblivion. He finally comes, whimpering as Shak scratches behind his ears, soaking the blanket as he thinks both of their names. They’re mumbling to each other. They’re _definitely_ commenting on how he looks right now. Good. They deserve to see him like this.

He jerks violently against the wet spot on the bed a couple more times and then his hand relaxes and his fingers relax and he crumples, sweat running down every part of him that can sweat.

And then he pulls his head up sharply, gasping for air a little, and rests his head on Shak’s thigh. She’s still scratching his head, slowing down his mind and his wildly-beating heart. _I love you,_ she says. _You were perfect._

“That was impressive,” Sergio blurts out. “Why didn’t we do this a long time ago?”

“Well, you two spend all your time thinking with your dicks,” Shakira laughs. “Neither of you was ever going to plan anything.”

“What’s next?” Sergio asks. Geri turns his head and blinks at the screen. He’s more than a little familiar with how Sergio's cock looks right now. It’s dark and wet at the tip and arcing toward the tattooed wings that Geri’s kissed and licked many a time. In a truly fair and just world, he’d have it in his mouth already. It’s _unfair_ how unfair the world is.

“Well, he’ll take care of me soon, but you don’t get to see that part.”

“Come on, please?” Sergio whines. “Let me. Look.” He points at his cock. Geri’s somewhat impressed with his self-control. He’d have thought Sergio would have already blown a load all over his chest by now. “Have a little pity on me, Shakira.”

“Hmmm,” Shak says. Geri tears his eyes away from Sergio and licks at her inner thigh—it’s smooth and sweaty and he presses his teeth into her skin and she shivers. “Mmmhmm,” he chuckles against her leg, reaching up with both hands to unfasten the harness. “ _That’s_ it.”

He’s tired, sure, but he’ll get a second wind, because that’s what happens when you have the sex life that you deserve.

“Hey! I can’t see shit right now,” Sergio suddenly protests. “Will you check your connection? It looks fine on my end.”

“I know you can’t. I changed my mind,” Shak says. Geri scoots forward, dragging his dick through the big wet stain he’d left on their sheets. “I covered up the camera.”

“ _Why?_ ” The sheer agony in Sergio’s voice is fucking _art_. Geri nips at Shak’s thigh again and then licks his lips and bares his teeth at her and growls a little. _I wrote Loca before I met you,_ she’d told him one of the first times they had sex in her apartment in Barcelona, with him feeling a little like a stupid starstruck kid even though he was already a World Cup winner and everything, _but it’s a little creepy how well it fits you. I guess I have a type._

And then Geri realizes what game Shak’s playing, so he growls louder.

“So you can listen to us all you want,” she explains, “but you can’t see what’s going on.”

Geri laughs. “Fuck, this is gonna be good.” _Hello, second wind!_ He licks his lips again and he and Shak wink at each other for one perfect moment before he opens his famously big mouth and gets down to business. 

“Fuck you guys,” Sergio wails as Shak calls out his name a little louder than is typical. And so what if they’re playing it up a little for the camera? _We may have lost El Clásico, but I’m absolutely winning this round._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked ;)
> 
> Come talk to me on [insta](https://www.instagram.com/griziwave/) or [tumblr!](http://theboywiththedejantattoo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
